Adventures of the SHM
by Izu-chan
Summary: I'm sure you've imagined Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz in kindergarten sometime in your little pathetic cough er... lives. If not, then you're about to when you read this little story about Kadaj and the gang saving the day with varied missions. Summary sucks.


Izumi: 'Allo everyone. Welcome to my story that was just a tad bit ru-

Cloud: Why am I gay in this story?

Izumi: ... Ano... You're not gay. Heh... just weird.

Cloud: Oh yeah, THANKS!

Izumi: No problem Like I was saying, this story was a bit rushed, and it's my first fanfic so it probably sucks.

DISCLAIMER I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters!!!

* * *

"Hey, Tifa! Look at this new plushie that my mommy bought for me!" The young voice of a toddler, no older than five, echoed in the fairly empty classroom. A short blond male with spiky hair and blue eyes ran over to his friend, Tifa, who was seated in the corner of the room.

"Awe! Cloud, it looks like Aeris," Tifa squealed while looking up at Cloud with big brown eyes. Little Tifa was one of Cloud's friends in kindergarten. He seemed to really fancy his friend a lot, too. He sat with her every day at lunch, showed her all his new toys, and played with her a recess.

Soon enough, the other children were filing into the room, one by one, taking their seats quietly. "Class! Time to start our first lesson!" The teacher, Mr. Shinra, tapped his desk with a ruler, hoping the little kids would quiet down and get to their seats. "Okay, first we'll start with Language Arts class." Mr. Shinra paused for a moment, waiting on the complaining to die down.

Cloud leaned over to Tifa and whispered something about meeting by the water fountain during recess. He sat back up when Tifa nodded.

"Can anyone tell me what a noun is?" Mr. Shinra looked around the room expecting to see many hands raised, but only saw one. That one hand belonged to none other than Tifa.

"Yes, Tifa?" Mr. Shinra pointed a bony finger at Tifa then crossed his arms to hear the young girl's answer.

"A noun is a person, place, thing, or idea." Tifa smiled brightly, apparently pleased with her own answer.

Mr. Shinra, along with the rest of the class, clapped loudly for the girl while Cloud gave a 'two-thumbs-up' to his friend.

Once everyone stopped clapping, Mr. Shinra continued his lesson. Every time he asked a question, Tifa would always shoot up her hand to answer. Every time he called on her, she was correct.

To Cloud, the lesson seemed to drag on for what felt like an eternity. He wasn't really paying much attention to the lesson, anyhow. He just drifted off into his own little dream land, filled of nothing but a field of grass and flowers. Everything else was just white.

He was about to take a step forward, but an obstreperous ringing filled his dream world. He covered his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the noise.

"Aaah!!" Cloud's head shot up from its resting position on the desk. He looked around to see the other kids leaving. 'That noise must've been the bell to go to recess,' He thought to himself while getting up. He grabbed his Aeris plushie and ran out of the classroom to find Tifa. Lucky for him, she was already there waiting for him by the water fountain.

"I noticed that you fell asleep in class today." Tifa covered her mouth and giggled.

"Heh… Did anyone else notice?" Cloud looked around to see if anyone was talking about him sleeping. No one was around. "Did Mr. Shinya see?"

Tifa shook her head, allowing Cloud to give a sigh of relief. She heard him mutter thanks to no one in particular. "Hey, why don't we go play 'Ring around the Rosy' with your doll?"

Cloud's face enlightened at the thought of finally being able to play with his doll. "Okay! Let's go out to the playground!" Without waiting for a response from Tifa, he ran out to where everyone else was.

Tifa gave a quick nod before sprinting out after him. "Take my hand!" She smiled while throwing her hand in Cloud's direction. The other hand clamped itself around the Aeris plushie.

Cloud quickly grabbed Tifa's hand then they both began spinning around in a circle. Together chanting the small song,

"Ring around the rosy,

A pocket full of posy,

Ashes, ashes, we all fall DOWN!"

When they both went to fall to the ground for the 'Down!' part, Tifa let go of the plushie's hand. Unfortunately, Cloud's grip on the plushie became loose and the doll went flying out of his hand.

"Cloud! The plushie!!" Tifa shrieked while pointing at the doll which was now soaring over the tree tops.

"No!! My doll!! Somebody help me! My mommy is going to kill me if I don't come home with it!" Cloud sat down on the ground and began sobbing. There was no way he'd be able to get that plushie back by the end of school. He wasn't even allowed outside of campus anyhow.

"Did I just hear a cry for help?" Three very young boys stood in front of Cloud and Tifa. The shorter of the three was 'looking around' for the cry of help. The taller two were just staring at the smaller as if he were an idiot for the cry of help came from directly in front of them.

"Ano... Kadaj, the cry of help came from this boy." The tall boy with long silver hair looked down at the small one who was apparently named Kadaj.

Kadaj looked straight forward at Cloud who was looking up at him with teary eyes. "Oh. Well, never fear for I, Kadaj, am here!" He leaned forward to get a closer look at Cloud. "So, is there something you need help with?"

Cloud nodded slowly, giving off a very sad look that made most people just want to hug him. "I need to get my plushie back before school is over, but it went flying over the trees."

"Yazoo! Loz! We have a new mission! Find the missing plushie!"Kadaj pointed towards the tree and the three jumped onto their little tricycles. They quickly sped off of campus and into the trees in their search for the plushie.

"Okay guys, at the upcoming split, Yazoo go right and Loz go left. I'll go middle. If you find the plushie or anything that could lead us to that plushie than just... um... do something. I'll leave it up to you guys to figure out what you'll be doing." Once Yazoo and Loz nodded in agreement, Kadaj peddled faster through the woods, looking every which way he could while still going straight.

Yazoo merged onto to the right pathway and looked around. Suddenly, a squirrel jumped into his path which caused him to veer to the side of the road so he would run it over. Quickly jumping off his trike, he ran over to the squirrel. "I'm sorry, Mr. Squirrel! I hope I didn't hurt you!" As soon as Yazoo got within five feet from the squirrel, it jumped and took off running towards the nearest tree.

Loz, who wasn't the fastest tricyclist in the world, took a little while before he finally got onto the left pathway. He began a desperate search for the plushie, ever so often getting off his trike and searching through the bushes. "No luck." A single tear trickled down the side of Loz's face. "I'm NOT crying!" He wiped away the tear while heading back to get on his trike and ride away.

Kadaj heard Loz scream that he wasn't crying and giggled. "Yes he is. Though the question is, why?" With a shrug, the younger silverette once again looked around. "Man... no good, again. If only Sephy were here."

"You called, Kadaj?" An older boy, in the fifth grade, slowly walked up to the young Pre-K kid. In his hand, he held a little pink plush. The plushie was covered in dirt and there was a rip in the dress.

"The plushie!" Kadaj reached out towards the fifth grader, trying to get the doll. "Sephy! Give me the plushie! Please?"

"No." Sephy's answer was simpler than '1-2-3'. In fact, it skipped '1' and '2', and jumped to '3'.

"Why?" Kadaj titled his head slightly to the side in confusion as to why Sephy wouldn't give the plushie back.

"Because I said so. It's mine now." The older boy smiled while holding the plushie up above the younger boy's head. He knew Kadaj wouldn't be able to reach it, and he didn't intend him to.

"B-but! I need to give that back to Cloud!" Kadaj began jumping up to try and get the doll, but every time he jumped, Sephy would lift it up higher. "Stop it!!! Give it back! NOW!!!"

"... No." Another plain answer from Sephy. He's in fifth grade, he should learn some new words. Or at least some new ways to say 'no'. "Well, bye Kadaj."

"Bye Sephy," Kadaj uttered with a small sigh. He watched as the boy with extremely long, silver hair left with the doll that he was supposed to retrieve for Cloud.

"Darn. Now what will I do? Cloud needs that doll back before he goes home and Sephy won't give it back!" Kadaj quickly hopped onto his trike and peddled back the way he came. "Yazoo! Loz!!"

Yazoo lifted his head when he heard Kadaj's small voice calling out to him and Loz. "Is that supposed to be the signal?" He stood up from his place on the ground. He had been looking for the Aeris plushie in a big bush, but obviously didn't find it. "I guess I should go back to Cloud's playground and see what Kadaj wants." Yazoo slowly got back onto his trike and rode back to where they all started.

Loz wiped a tear away from his eye, and turned around on his trike to go back to the playground.

When both older silver haired boys reached the playground, Kadaj announced that Sephy, their older brother, had the plushie and won't give it back.

"That's terrible!! What are we going to do, now?!" Loz began to panic at the thought of not being able to get the doll back to its rightful owner. "We'll lose our customer AND out reputation!"

"Don't cry, Loz." Yazoo stated, knowing that Loz wasn't crying. He really liked to say that even when Loz wasn't crying since it annoyed him.

"I'm not crying!" Loz shouted, now angry at Yazoo. His sibling got too much entertainment from him.

"Guys! Quit bickering and let's think of a plan!" Kadaj snapped at the two of them.

"How about we just offer to do his chores for a year if he gives it back?" Yazoo suggested with a hint of regret in his voice. He hated doing chores, and Kadaj didn't even do his own so Yazoo had to do double the chores.

"Fine with me since I don't even do my own chores!" Kadaj happily agreed, giving a big smile.

"We're only in Pre-K, kindergarten, and first grade. So why are we doing chores?" Loz asked while gesturing to each of the siblings for each grade.

"Um... I don't know. But I guess the story writer doesn't believe in child labor laws." Yazoo looked down at his little fingers for some odd reason.

"Well, we'll do them anyways! You're the one who suggested it in the first place!" Kadaj gave Yazoo a 'quit complaining' look.

Yazoo quickly responded with a 'quit giving me all your chores' look. He had to admit though, Kadaj was right.

"Let's go find Sephy. He's probably at home, pigging out on my snacks while Mother is at work." Loz sighed, thinking of all the snacks that he never got to eat.

"Okay then. To home!!" Kadaj pointed to the sky then ran towards their house, not waiting to see if Yazoo and Loz were coming or not. When he got home, he found out that Yazoo and Loz had indeed followed him since they both bumped into him while in the process of stopping. Kadaj pushed the door open, with Loz's help, and ran into the house, looking for Sephy. Luckily, he didn't have to do any searching since Sephy was right there in front of him, digging through a bag of chips.

"Sephy! We have an offer that we'd like you to know about! We'll do your chores for a whole year if you give us that plushie back." Kadaj pointed at the plushie in Sephy's left hand.

The eldest silver haired boy had to think for a few minutes before shrugging and handing the doll over. "Okay. Start tomorrow. Here's the doll." Once Kadaj took the doll, he turned to walk away.

"That... was easy." Yazoo stated, slightly confused as to why their older brother gave up to easily.

"Right... now let's go back to that school so we can give Cloud his plushie back. It's already 2:37 and they get out at 2:45." Kadaj couldn't do math yet so he didn't know how much time they had to get back to school. All he knew was that it took a measly five minutes to get from their house to school, thanks to Yazoo.

"If we get there in five minutes, we'll have three minutes to spare." Loz pointed out while counting on his fingers.

"Let's go then!" Kadaj, once again, ran off without waiting for the others. Five minutes was shorter than he thought it was since they got to school in no time.

"Cloud!" Yazoo shouted, looking over the deserted playground. "Where is he? Did they leave already?"

"No! They're inside the classroom!" Kadaj quickly dashed inside the building and through the halls to classroom 1-A. He threw open the doors, with the help of Yazoo this time and entered the class. "Cloud! I have your doll!"

Cloud looked at the Kadaj and his brothers with a very wide smile on his face. A copious amount of tears fell down his face. He was so happy that they saved his doll before he got home.

"Thank you!!!!" Cloud jumped up from his seat and gave all three silver haired boys big hugs. He took his doll from Kadaj and sat back down in his seat next to Tifa.

"Well, boys. That's another mission we got through without any harm." Kadaj gave a thumbs up to Yazoo and Loz. "Maybe next time we'll get an even better job to accomplish."

"Yeah, chores for a year." All the boys laughed at Yazoo's response to the question.

When the bell rang the silver haired trio waved to Cloud and Tifa as they left school to go home and live happily ever after, for another night at least.

* * *

Izumi: Well I must say, that sucked. The ending was so rushed that I want to do it over. But this story is just for laughs and giggles so if you don't like it, don't continue reading it.

Ano... Read and Review please, just don't flame me too bad. It makes me feel bad about myself and my story writing abilities.


End file.
